Donde las chicas buenas mueren
by themizachan
Summary: Cursi, infantil, frívola, desagradable… Y aun así te habías convertido en el deseo más ardiente y animal que existía en mí. Sin perder la parsimonia de mi rostro, consumiría tu corazón y tu virgen cuerpo, aunque tuviera que jugar tu insipido juego.


Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor.

**Donde las chicas buenas mueren**

_Y a veces cierras lo ojos, y ves aquel lugar donde solías vivir_

_Cuando eras joven._

…

Cursi, infantil, frívola, desagradable… Y aun así te habías convertido contra mi inquebrantable voluntad, en el deseo más ardiente y animal que existía en mí. Sin perder la parsimonia de mi rostro, consumiría tu corazón y tu virgen cuerpo, aunque tuviera que jugar el estúpido e insípido juego que me proponías.

_Estas sentada sobre tu corazón dolido_

_Esperando por un chico hermoso_

_Para que te salve del pasado._

Había días en que quería quemar esos libros estúpidos que te desperdiciabas leyendo, como si fueran la guía para escapar de tu realidad, de tus recuerdos, de tus malditos errores; vacios, llenos de hipocresía, aquellos que eran los dueños absolutos del final feliz, y te esperanzaban inútilmente a tener uno. Pero a mí me servía ese atontamiento temporal que lucias al terminar de leerlo.

La estúpida sonrisa y los ojos llorosos eran mi señal. Solo debía hacer una pantomima de tu ilusión, interpretar a al egocéntrico héroe para que tú te entregaras tal cual doncella.

_Jugabas al pasado_

_Mira ahora… ¡Ahí viene!_

Te "contemple" como un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz, mientras me acercaba inmutable hacia donde estabas, sabia de tu irracional atracción hacia mí, hacia lo frio y desleal de mi persona, pero era justamente esa atracción retorcida la que te recordaba que no debías amarme, o serias solo otra de mis victimas.

Aun así, no te importo cuando me acerque con exagerada lentitud hacia tu rostro. Debo reconocer que posees cierto atractivo, pero es esa alma pura e ingenua, lo que me vuelve loco.

_No se parece en nada a Jesús_

_Pero habla como todo un caballero_

Es demasiado fácil, encantar o seducir a una mujer, bastan las palabras exactas o el tono correcto, como si disfrutaran ese vacío engaño… si tuviera que decir lo que en realidad está pensando esta mente perversa, seguramente esto terminaría en una mala imitación de novela trágica. Por lo que no me pareció adecuado a mis planes de esta noche.

Se a la perfección como trabaja tu cerebro, me crees ignorante a tus creencias alardeando de la complejidad de tu ser, una simple mujer. Si supieras que la única farsante eres tú, tal vez no me entregarías tu cuerpo por un par de rimas decorosas o miradas encandiladas, que bien logro pensando en lo que me gustaría hacerte.

-Sakura… Eres tan ciega que no puedes verlo – mentí con descaro, haciendo uso de un rostro con falsa y patética preocupación, tus ojos atontados por la duda, tu respiración agitada por el momento.

Entreabriste tus labios para hablar, tal vez declararías esos vanos sentimientos que yo ya conocía de antemano, pero no te lo permití, esto ya era demasiado aburrido.

_Justo como lo imaginaste_

_Cuando eras joven_

Mi mano detrás de tu cuello, la otra debajo tu cintura, te atraje lentamente, y oculte bajo mis deseos la irritación que producía tener que llevar el momento de manera tan delicada y estúpida. Junte mis labios a los tuyos en un intento de roce casto, pero en el beso casi perdí el control incluso mordí hasta lastimar tu labio inferior, pero vi en tu mirada que no te importo.

Había cumplido tu deseo, ahora tú lo harías con el mío.

_¿Podemos escalar esta montaña?_

_No lo sé... Ahora está más alta que_antes

Fingiendo algo de tacto, te abrase a mi cuerpo, estoy seguro que sentiste el calor infernal que emanaba mi piel, porque te estremeciste y aferraste esos débiles brazos a mi torso. Aproveche la oportunidad.

Drogada por el frenesí de una par de besos húmedos, ni siquiera te percataste cuando ya te tenía acorralada por mi cuerpo en el piso, el frio de los azulejos te dio algo de vida y con ello la duda. Sabia de tu inexperiencia, eso ya no importaba, era demasiado tarde, había desatado a la bestia en mí.

_Pero sé que podemos hacerlo_

_Si lo hacemos bien_

La lujuria, el placer, el deseo.

Por fin hicieron acto de presencia, aquellos besos simulaban mordidas, y mis manos de manera violenta ensuciaban todo tu cuerpo. Era crudo y frio, aun así no pusiste resistencia, lo deseabas tanto como yo.

La ropa quedo hecha jirones en algún lugar de allí, y ver tu desnudez, el miedo y la vergüenza en ti, fue el mejor afrodisiaco. En un solo y brusco movimiento, entre en ti traspasando el umbral de tu pureza, sentí un grito ahogado escapar de tu garganta, y tus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda hasta hacerme sangrar, temblabas humillada. Eso solo me excito más, y te embestí descontrolado. Estabas totalmente a merced de un monstruo insaciable y obsceno.

_Hagámoslo con clama_

_Calma, déjalo ir_

-Te amo… ¡Sasuke! - susurraste entre gemidos, y sonreí para mis adentros. Eres idiota y cursi, pero…

Cuando mis músculos y mi cuerpo entero explotaron cuantas veces me dieron mis fuerzas, acabo aquella danza macabra.

De manera descuidada y peligrosa, te pegaste a mí, y casi de inmediato te quedaste dormida.

Ahora eras completamente mía, más de lo que creías, más de lo que desearías. Me habías entregado todo a cambio de una ilusión que sola habías creado. Pero soy un egoísta, tú ya eras mía.

_Hemos quemado el borde de la carretera_

_En la espalda de un huracán que ha empezado a rodar_

Jamás podrías estar con otro hombre, había robado lo mejor de ti, marcado tu cuerpo, ensuciado tu alma. Pasaste a formar parte de mi colección personal, algo de mi propiedad.

Estas vagas divagaciones me dieron sueño, el romanticismo barato no era lo mío, pero parecía un buen plan fingir tal farsa, para conseguir un poco de piel.

_Cuando tú eras joven_

_Cuando tú eras joven_

Absurdamente soñaste conmigo, de forma irritante no dejaste de repetir mi nombre mientras dormías. Yo no era un príncipe o un superhéroe, ni siquiera un humano normal, no te amaría hasta el fin de mis días ni te declararía sentimientos asquerosos, no estaría siempre para ti, ni te consolaría o sostendría tu mano en los malos momentos.

Y aun así me había convertido en tu sueño.

_Y a veces cierras los ojos _

_Y ves el lugar donde solías vivir_

El sol que entraba por la ventana quemo mis pupilas, mire mi cuerpo desnudo recostado en el piso, algo irracional te busque con la mirada. Estabas apoyada en la pared, mirándome de manera indescifrable, algo extraño en ti, pues eres demasiado simple.

-¿Y ahora? – habías llegado a tu punto de quiebre.

Algo insegura y con bastante miedo, me exigías un titulo, al capítulo perdido de tu novela.

"Amigos"… "Amantes"… "Novios"… "Nada"

Seguramente esas palabras cruzaban por tu mente infantil. No cumpliría los caprichos con mi mal humor matinal. El plan de jugar al protagonista de novelas melosas, lo dejaría para después de un café.

Mi silencio se volvió insoportable para tu frágil corazón, te dirigiste lentamente hacia la puerta, aunque yo sabía bien que solo necesitaba una palabra para convencerte.

_Dicen que el agua del infierno no es tan dulce_

_No tienes que beberla ahora mismo._

-Quédate – ningún tono dulce o farsante para una mentira. Eras mía ahora, y eso bastaba para tenerte. Cerraste la puerta con llave.

Algo nerviosa llevaste tus pasos hacia mí, sonreí sínicamente ante mi triunfo. Mientras tú solo te arrepentías de haberme entregado todo, incluso tu corazón, sin pedir nada a cambio. Prisionera de una utopía imaginaria, y yo el diablo que había raptado tu alma.

Ojos soñadores, mejillas avergonzada, dulzura incontenida, me abrazaste como si estuviera por morir, repartiste besos mariposas en mi rostro y mi cuello. La escena no podría ser más patética, sino fuera porque correspondí el abrazo, te devolví los besos, y me prometí reescribir este humillante capitulo miles de veces sin cambiarle una sola palabra.

Había quedado atrapado en el libro que escribí para ti.

_Puedes sumergir allí tus pies_

_De a cada poco cierto tiempo_

_**Notas de autora: **__Primero que nada espero no haber ofendido a nadie con esta historia corta, sé que es bastante acida comparado con lo que escribo, pero es un fic que hice de regalo para "angelkizuna", quien cumplió años ayer, y prefiere este tipo de escritura, y también es un regalito para mi hermana, quien es fanática de naruto y "the Killers"(la canción es "when you were young" la dejo en mi perfin igual ), asi que esto va para las dos personitas que más quiero en el mundo._

_Perdón si tiene algún error, pero todo fue hecho en menos de un par de horas, de corazón espero que les haya gustado un poco, o por lo menos no les parezca aburrido._

_Les deseo un hermoso día a todos! Hasta la próxima…_

_**Saludos desde Tuc, Argentina.**_


End file.
